Imagine Fullmetal Alchemist
by BlueMoonBrightStars
Summary: Imagine yourself in the FMA world. Just a bunch of unrelated one-shots revolving around the reader interacting with the other FMA characters. Fun and simple, multi-genre, and multi-rated. 2nd person
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! You're reading the prologue of my latest venture into the writing world.**

**These are a series of one-shots revolving around the characters/scenes/storyline of FMA & FMAB.**

**Basically you imagine yourself in certain scenarios, like "_Imagine Ed walking in on you changing" _or _"Imagine Greed giving you his most prized possession" _**

**To request, just leave a comment or send me a message. Please request! These are fun and fairly easy to write, so I'll probably do most requests and update every few days. **

**Enjoy!**


	2. Imagine Al Comforting Your Insecurities

**Hey all! This is the first story, and it revolves around everyone's favorite suit of armor… Alphonse Elric! **

**I wanted to start off safe and simple so i could get the hang of things, so this one isn't very impressive. Better works to come, I promise!**

**~I don't own FMA~**

* * *

_**Theme: Imagine Alphonse comforting your insecurities.**_

You walk home slowly, keeping your gaze downcast.

_She's such a know-it-all_... Their voices roll through your head. Cruel, leering. The tones are familiar, the voices of people you'd known all your life. Acquaintances, maybe even friends. Or so you'd thought.

You breathe a deep breath of the cool, fresh air as you try to control the waves of pain and hurt coursing through you. Resembool is a small town, everyone knows what is going on with everyone else. So did that mean they were all in cahoots? Did they _all_ talk that way about you, hate you? Just because you were smart and not shy about raising your hand in class, did that make you a stuck-up know-it-all?

Your sense of confidence, usually comforting in times like this, stays quiet.

A few ashes blow through the wind and dance across your feet. You ignore them and keep moving, needing a walk and not wanting to head home just yet. The ashes, as you know, came from the burnt remains of the Elric household. The sight of the destroyed house always makes you sad, makes you miss your friends. The boys were truly good people and wouldn't have joined in the cruel, behind-your-back talk. It was almost worse that they hadn't said to your face...

More ashes drift through your _{Short/long} {color} _hair, and you brush them away frustratedly. If you remember correctly, the Elric brothers were back in Resembool, here for automail repairs. You know you hadn't been the closest of friends, but you would at least like to know how they were doing. Rumours ran rampant through among the people (in a small town like Resembool the people didn't have much to do but gossip) about what had happened that had driven the boys to burning down their family home. You have a few guesses yourself, but of course had no idea about what really happened.

You walk past the Rockbell home, heading for a peaceful, empty stream which had always provided you comfort during the worst of times. While doing so, you can't help but glance up at the well-kept home of the two automail mechanics.

Sitting in the front yard is the hulking, armor-clad body of Alphonse Elric. You can't believe how much he'd grown. You'd always been in his class, and as you remembered the boy was always average sized... How he'd managed to pull off such a growth spurt was beyond you. He raises his giant hand and waved cheerily. You barely managed a smile in return and hurry on your way.

Eventually you reach your happily gurgling stream and sit down on a mossy rock, watching the rippling, glass-like water trickle along the stones. The sound of the water is soothing, but the chorus of insults keep playing through your mind. You begin adding new comments to the already existing insults, beating yourself down.

_They probably think you're ugly._

_You _are_ ugly._

_Fat, too._

_And annoying. _

_Who would want to be friends with you anyway?_

_You're not even that smart. _

_Show-off._

It is too much for you to take. You break down crying, shoulders shaking, burying your face in your hands.

"Hey," a sweetly boyish voice came from behind you. "What's wrong?"

You gasp and swivel, wiping tears from your cheeks hastily. When you open your still-watery eyes again, you see Alphonse Elric awkwardly making his way along the slippery rocks to get to you. Glowing red orbs manage to display concern as he finally plop himself down beside you. You aren't sure where to look, but you settle for keeping your gaze on the water.

"You're _{name}_, right?" he asks.

You nod without a word. Your cheeks are hot, and you hate the embarrassment of him catching you crying. You've had a bad enough day, you don't need anyone's pity.

"Do you remember who I am?" he asks now.

You nod again.

"Well, why are you crying, _{name}_?" he asks again.

"It's nothing," you finally say.

"Nobody cries over nothing," he replies gently, wiping away a stray tear. You sit in silence for a while, not wanting to burden him with any complaints. It would seem silly and trivial to express such things aloud.

"I hope you don't think I'm creepy," he finally breaks the silence, "But I followed you here."

You glance up at him in confusion.

"Not that I'm a stalker or anything!" he exclaims hurriedly, "Just... You seemed sad. I wanted to see if you were okay... And apparently you're not."

You turn away again. Why was he being so friendly towards you? You were barely friends back when he still lived here, and you hadn't spoken in years. What had changed? Or was he just like this to everyone?

"Wanna know something embarrassing?" he pipes up again.

You keep facing the water but glance at him out of the corner of your eye. "What?"

"Back when I lived here I always thought you were sort of pretty."

He now has your full attention. You can hear the smile in his voice, although you can't see it on his face, as he continues. "Okay, really pretty. Brother thought so too, although he wouldn't admit it."

_The _Fullmetal Alchemist thought _you_ were pretty? "Really?"

His armor clanks as he nods and looks away, embarrassed.

That's all it takes. You burst into tears again, not asking permission to bury your face on his cool, hard armor. He strokes your back soothingly. "Please tell me what's wrong? I can help!"

You find yourself telling him everything, every hateful word from the people you once thought were your friends. He listens to the whole outburst, taking in every word.

Finally, you come to a stuttering stop, dragging in shaky breaths and wiping your face and nose. "I'm... Sorry," you gasp out. "I shouldn't have told you that, I just-"

"Shhh..." he quiets you gently. "I want you to listen to me, _{name}_. You are beautiful. Not just beautiful, but smart, independent, graceful, and wonderful and kind. You're _not_ a show-off, or ugly, or anything those people say about you."

"But, Al, I-"

"Please don't let them get to you," he interrupts, "That's as bad as beating yourself up. The world isn't always kind. But you can't let that stop you, _{name}_. You're wonderful, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

You take a few more deep, shuddering breaths. You aren't completely back to normal, of course, but you are much better and you manage to smile.

"Oh, there you are, Al," a new voice comes from behind you and you both whirl to face the newcomer. You watch in awe as the famous Edward Elric approaches, his brilliant red coat thrown over his shoulder and one hand lazily waving away the mosquitoes. His hair is down for a change and you see it has gotten longer. "Listen, Al, we need to get going, or-"

He stops when he notices you. "Hey. Don't I know you from somewhere?"

You nod.

"Brother," Al chirps happily, "This is _{name}_. Remember, we used to go to grade school with her?"

Golden eyes regard you for a few moments before clearing with revelation. "Oh yeah. You were the only girl in class who beat Al and me at the science fair weren't you?"

Of course that was what he remembered. You nod anyway, happy he has some memory of you, at least.

"Come on, _{name}_," Al says. "We'll walk you home."

"We will?" Ed groans.

You smile, larger than before and follow the boys away from the water and down the road. You talk and joke and even find yourself laughing with them. By the time you finally get home, you feel much happier and wave as they walk down the street, promising to visit next time they come home.

* * *

**Like it? I'm not sure I did, but it was a good starting point. Short & sweet… that's probably how most of these stories will turn out. **

**I lacked a beta reader for this one, so i apologize for any mistakes/typos**

**Please request something for next time! Otherwise I have a few ideas of my own, and a new one should be posted as soon as i work through them. **

**Review!**


	3. Imagine Roy Keeping You Warm

**Hey! So here's the 2nd installment of Imagine FMA. **

**First of all I wanted to send a big thank you to **_Spinze666 _**for reviewing and submitting an idea. I wanted to let you know i definitely WILL be doing your idea but I had this one pre-written and wanted to get it posted ASAP. **

**This is Mustang-centered with STRONG hints of Roy/reader but no real payoff. So if that's not what ur interested in then you might want to bypass this one. **

* * *

**Theme: Imagine Roy Keeping You Warm**

"Damn, it's cold," you mutter, puffing warm air onto your fingers. Beside you, the rest of the soldiers in your group nod their agreement.

Havoc, always the flirt, smirks at you, holds out his arms, and says, "Well, come over here and I'll warm you up."

You shoot him a look and he chuckles. Tired of their antics and wanting some time alone, you push to your feet and wander off. The military-issued jacket does its job well, but you still feel the cold seeping through the thick fabric and chilling your skin. You mutter under your breath in annoyance and survey the area around you, the way you were trained to do.

As a soldier, you are expertly trained and one of the best of your group, only bested by Riza and Roy. Although you are the youngest of the group, about a year behind Fuery, you have worked hard and are both clever and skilled. So it came as no surprise to you when you were asked to go along with the rest of Mustang's unit to investigate some uprising in the north. You didn't truthfully know exactly what happened, only that whatever it was had been a minor disturbance at best and this was just a flimsy excuse to get Roy out of the way. You didn't trust King Bradley, the one time you'd met the man (at Hughes's funeral) you'd gotten the distinct feeling he was up to something.

"Oh, well," you say aloud now, "I guess those politicians are always up to something. Goodness knows Roy sure is..."

"What was that, {name}?" the voice makes you jump. You find yourself losing your footing on the slippery ice and begin to topple backwards. The voice laughs and a pair of strong arms catch you before you hit the snow.

"Ugh, Roy!" you groan, pushing him away. For whatever reason, the Colonel had never referred to you by your rank, and had insisted you call him either Roy or Mustang. Because these were direct orders (and because you didn't think he needed a bigger head than he already had) you complied.

"What? I'm not allowed to save a pretty damsel in distress?" he teases.

"I'm not a damsel, and I was most certainly not in distress. I was just going for a walk," you retort stubbornly.

"Not alone you weren't. In this cold you could've frozen to death."

"Oh, and you being here will prevent that from happening?"

He smirks. "You seem to have forgotten who you're talking to, {name}." To prove his statement, he snaps and a small group of flames go dancing through the air. You wave them away and lean your weight on your left leg, crossing your arms.

"Okay, showoff. If you're so skilled with heat would you mind making a fire that's actually warm? The one those morons back there made didn't do much." You loved all of your comrades, but honestly sometimes you wondered how they had ever made it into Roy's unit. Not that they weren't talented, they just didn't often apply their skills.

He bows in mock formality. "Anything for my lovely damsel."

You scoff as he bends and begins drawing the proper array in the cold snow. Alchemy and its brother sciences had never been your forte, but you never ceased to be amazed by the miraculous things it could do. Like creating a merrily crackling fire on the ground in front of you.

You bend and sigh in relief when the heat chases away the majority of the chill clinging to you. Your eyes catch the light of the dancing flames, making them almost glow. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Roy smiling over at you from his squatting position beside you.

"What?" you ask, turning to smile back at him.

He shakes his head, still smiling. "Nothing, {name}. Just thinking about a few things."

"Things?"

He shakes his head again and doesn't reply.

You take the hint and change the subject. "So how are Edward and Alphonse doing?"

"Fullmetal? He's off searching for the stone again."

Although you aren't an alchemy whiz like Roy, you do have a very basic knowledge of the stone and the power it holds. "Assuming it isn't a myth... wouldn't you want something like that, Mustang? Why aren't you- Roy?" You stop your question as the dark-haired alchemist takes your smaller hand in his much larger one and softly rubs his thumb along your palm. You're wearing gloves, but you can still feel the slight pressure his touch brings.

"Your hands would still be cold, right? Let me help," he says softly, not removing his midnight eyes from your hand. You let him silently pick up the other hand and cup them both in his. You realize that despite the heat of the fire you are still shivering, a fact you didn't realize until you felt the warmth his hands could bring.

He looks up at you, meeting your eyes and slowly moves his hand up to your shoulder.

"Roy..." you breathe, allowing him to gently pull your body into his, your back against his chest and the top of your head under his chin. You're in his lap, his warmth seeping through the thick jacket and chasing away any and all remains of the chill the winter weather brought.

Slowly his arms wrap around your shoulders.

His chest rises and falls with every breath he takes, and you find yourself breathing in sync with him.

"Okay?" he asks. You nod, unable to speak.

He sounds different somehow. You'd heard him on the phone with various girlfriends throughout the years, but he'd never spoken to any of them like this. You blush instantly at the thought. Of course he sounded different. You weren't his girlfriend, you were his subordinate, but more importantly his friend. You'd told him you were cold, and he's simply trying to warm you up.

Yeah. That was all.

* * *

**So, yeah. The climax came out of nowhere and the ending was kinda cruel, but i'm overall pleased. Please tell me if you enjoyed it!**

**I kinda need more ideas so it would be really great if you left a comment or sent me a message with a submission. **

**thats about it! comment/follow/fav!**

**((P.S. I uploaded this from an ipad so the format might be a bit off))**


End file.
